1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic analyzer for performing biochemical analysis and immunological analysis for blood and the like. The invention more particularly relates to an automatic analyzer which has means for recording information about the operation of analysis equipment constituting an automatic analyzer, information about a situation in which expendable supplies including a reagent are being used, and information about the relation with various kinds of management data and calculation data used in an analysis process, wherein the data (information) stored in the means is displayed in such a way as to be capable of showing the correctness of an analysis process and capable of investigating a cause of an abnormal state. Moreover, the present invention concerns a function of automatically judging whether or not it is necessary to perform reinspection, and of automatically executing the reinspection when it is judged to be executed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic analyzer analyzes a sample such as blood and outputs results of analysis thereof. In such a case, it has been requested to store and present data (information) indicating the validity of the results obtained by the analysis. Information requested for the above purpose includes information about reagent used, calibration curve management information, quality control information, and apparatus maintenance information.
An automatic analyzer performs calibration if necessary so that a calibration curve is determined to calculate the result. The calibration curve is required for each analysis item and for each reagent used. For example, JP-A-10-339732 discloses that various conditions including the remaining amount of reagent, the expiration date of reagent, and the process after a stopper is opened are judged, and an automatic analyzer guides calibration to be executed based on the result of the judgment.
In consideration of the workflow efficiency of a laboratory and the reduction in consumption of expensive reagent, it has recently been possible to utilize the result of another calibration as it is under certain conditions.
On the other hand, when an alarm warning indicative of an abnormal state is output from an automatic analyzer or the quality control carried out by a user warns the user of an abnormal state of the automatic analyzer, the user must quickly investigate the cause of the abnormal state and take appropriate measures.
For a case where the result of analysis is abnormal, for example, JP-A-2008-58129 discloses that selected pieces of information are displayed as information about the analysis and inspection in question on the same screen on an analysis and inspection basis with a sample number or an ID number used as key information, thereby allowing the user to investigate the cause. In this case, the selected pieces of information used include one or more of information selected from among pieces of information including a sample number, ID number information, analysis condition information of the analysis and inspection, reagent pipetting order information, stirring order information, information about a number of a used reaction container, use history report information of the reaction container, reaction process absorbance information, reagent information about used reagent, calibration information, and alarm information.
If the user is warned of an abnormal state of the automatic analyzer, the user stops usual operation and calls a serviceman. The serviceman investigates the operation condition and the maintenance condition of the automatic analyzer, estimates the cause of the abnormal state, and takes measures properly. As occasion requires, the serviceman contacts the manufacturer of the automatic analyzer, extracts data left in the automatic analyzer, and requests the manufacturer to analyze the data.